Фоторецептор
thumb|250px Фоторецепторы, также известные как оптические датчики, линзы, были «органами зрения» большинства дроидов и некоторых киборгов. Появления * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов / comic / novel / junior novelization * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны» * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization * Фильм Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook» * «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * «The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence» * «Войны клонов: Отбытие» * * * * «Войны клонов: Долина» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * * * * * «Uffel's Prisoners» * * * «Лабиринт зла» * «Reversal of Fortune» * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов / comic / novel / junior novelization * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure» * * * * «Droids: Escape from Aaron» * «Star Wars: Droids Special» * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures» * * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt» * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «Shinbone Showdown» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Luke's Fate» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * «R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey» * «Star Wars 1» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Герои в бегах» * * «Star Wars 3: Death Star» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Perfect Evil» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «The Day after the Death Star» * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «The Abduction» * * * * * «Повстанческие силы: Цель» * «Повстанческие силы: Заложник» * «Повстанческие силы: Отступник» * «Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «The Rebel Thief» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» * «X-wing Marks the Spot» * «Super Star Wars» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction» * * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak» * «The Keeper's World» * «The Kingdom of Ice» * «The Weapons Master!» * «World of Fire» * «The Word for World is Death» * «The Guardian of Forever» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * «Deadly Reunion» * «Traitor's Gambit» * «The Night Beast» * «Star Wars 3-D» * «Vader's Quest» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * «Iceworld» * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together» * «The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Gambler's World» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «The Second Kessel Run» * «Bring Me the Children» * «As Long As We Live...» * «The Frozen World of Ota» * «Star Wars Galaxies» * «Руины Дантуина» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * «The Paradise Detour» * «A New Beginning» * «Showdown» * «The Final Trap» * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «One Step Ahead» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Super Empire Strikes Back» * «The Hoth Adventure» * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Star Wars 47: Droid World» * «Star Wars 55: Plif!» * * Тени Империи / comic * «Стойкий» * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» * «Рисковое дело» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Star Wars: Droidworks» * «Super Return of the Jedi» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * «Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * «Prophets of the Dark Side» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «A Forest Apart» * «Дух Татуина» * «The Trouble with Squibs» * «Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid» / «comic» * * «Тёмная империя» * ''Dark Empire'' audio drama * «Тёмная империя II» * ''Dark Empire II'' audio drama * «Конец Империи» * ''Empire's End'' audio drama * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Хрустальная звезда» * «The Black Fleet Crisis» * «Новое восстание» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Световые мечи» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * « » * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * * «Испытание» * «Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3» }} Неканоничные появления * * * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center» * * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * * * * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «Vader vs. R2 & 3PO» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * * * * * * * * * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair» * «Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway» * «Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Droid» }} Источники * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «The Star Wars Rules Companion» * «Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Kit» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * ''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume One * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * «Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь» * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * «LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia» * «Dangerous Covenants» * * Категория:Датчики Категория:Части дроидов